The Regretful Regret
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Anna and Elsa find out the sad truth after finding their parents' dead bodies.


Anna and Elsa were adventuring through the outskirts of Arendelle,Norway again with Kristoff to find their parents. During the adventure, Olaf's girlfriend Olina was singing random pop songs simply for entertainment. She sang songs like Camila Cabello's Havana, Rick Astley's Together Forever, and so on. Many hours later, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff finally found the wrecked ship their parents were in. Anna and Elsa browsed around the ship until they eventually stepped on something somewhat bulky underground by the ship. The two sisters asked Kristoff if he has some shovels and he actually happened to have some with him in his carriage just in case. Anna and Elsa started digging all the way up until they found something surprising. It was the dead bodies of their parents. "Oh my god!" Anna cried starting to shed tears. Elsa cried too and hugged Anna for such a long moment. "I just wonder how this happened," Anna sobbed. "I don't know. I wish I knew but it was just a shipwreck," Elsa sobbed back. Olina decided to check what was going on. "Oh my snowballs! This is worse than watching the Walking Dead!" Olina exclaimed. "What should we do?" Anna questioned. "Well let's find something to put their bodies in," Elsa noted. She looked around the ship until she actually happen to find big storage bags made of fabric. The two sisters removed the bodies from the ground and put them in the bags. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A female voice rang out from behind. "Who on Earth are you?" Anna wondered. "My name is Princess Dana of the Southern Isles," said the girl. "Hey, you must work for Hans," Elsa murmured. "I do actually," Dana confirmed. "What brings you here anyway?" Anna asked. "I came here to cremate those bodies you just put in the bags," said Dana. "Why?!" Elsa yelled. "Because they never should've sailed here," Dana explained. "What?! So you're behind all this!" Anna exploded as she charged aggressively at Dana. "Hey, don't come near me like that or I will blind you and infest your mouth with super hot sauce," Dana warned. Elsa then tried to freeze her but was quickly interrupted by a big huge flame out of nowhere. "Don't you dare try to freeze my sister!" Another female voice said. "Who are you?" Elsa addressed. "I am Queen Thelma of the Southern Isles," said the woman. "Your foolish parents never should've sailed here!" Thelma argued. "They were trying to find where I got my ice powers!" Elsa argued back. "Oh really now? Well guess what? That was a big mistake!" Thelma bursted. "No it wasn't a mistake! It was a sacrificial choice!" Anna squealed. "Whatever! Give me back those bodies!" Thelma commanded. "No way! These are my parents!" Elsa refused. "Then I guess we start a war in two days right here in the outskirts! You hear me?! Two days!" Thelma planned. "Fine. Your challenge is accepted," Elsa agreed. Two days later, Anna was commanding her army soldiers to march to the outskirts of Arendelle. Thelma's army was already ready for battle. As soon as the Arendelle army reached the outskirts, the Southern Isles army started firing their weapons. In the meantime, Elsa stood face-to-face with Thelma. Elsa threw the first attack by throwing ice balls but Thelma instantly melted them in flames. Elsa then blasted an ice trap but Thelma burned that too. Elsa subsequently decided to stand closer to Thelma to freeze her but Thelma grabbed Elsa's body and burned her constantly. Elsa started to scream. "Elsa! No!" Anna cried. "Anna! Go back to the vehicle!" Elsa screeched. "I'm not leaving without you!" Anna advised. "No! Please get out! It's not safe for you here right now!" Elsa responded. Moments later, a familiar man slashed Thelma dead with his sword. "Hey! You don't do that to my sister!" Dana shouted but the man slashed her dead too. "Oh, Prince Hans. You saved me," said Elsa. "I'm sorry, Elsa. It was Thelma and Dana's fault I wanted to kill you in the beginning. It was wrong," Hans apologized as he took off running away. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Elsa begged chasing him. "Wait! Come back!" Anna pleaded as she followed too but it was too late. Hans already jumped off a high cliff. "No!" Elsa whined as she reached the edge of the cliff. Elsa then bowed her head frowning with her eyes closed. "Prince Hans," Anna cried as she also reached the edge of the cliff several moments later. Kristoff patted her shoulder and walked back to his carriage with Sven to wait for the two sisters. Anna then stood straight looking up and saluted like a statue.


End file.
